


Sean's Sunshine

by DavidElizabethStrider



Category: JSE, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidElizabethStrider/pseuds/DavidElizabethStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate encounter leads to you meeting Sean, a man who'll change your perspective on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



> Sorry if some of this story's plot sounds familiar, (as I've been told by a friend) us writers must have minds alike! I hope you can overlook this, and enjoy the story for what it is! Leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, or have any suggestions at all to make!

It's a rather cold Friday night and you have decided to pay a little visit to your lovely brother, Mark. He's been very supportive of you living on your own, cheering you up if needed, and helping in any way he can. Mark visits you consistently, as he knows very well the struggles of living on your own. His support has helped you in the past, and you are very grateful for his company. Now, you have decided to return the favor and visit him for a change. Keeping this visit a secret from your brother, you hope the reaction will be warm and welcoming.

As of now, you are on your way, driving down to Mark's house. Chills run down your spine as you see the road getting darker and darker. Any light from the moon was now covered by a thick layer of dark clouds. Only the headlights from your car illuminate the way. Lowering the speed, you pay close attention on the road. Sounds of rain tapping on glass can be heard. It's beginning to rain.

There is still quite a drive till Mark's house, and the rain is only picking up. You decided to flick on some tunes to sound in the background, in attempts to calm your nerves. The road slowly closes in on a fairly isolated area, covered by tall trees. Signs can still be seen, informing that the nearest services can be accessed in several miles.

**Beep, Beep!**

Suddenly, a loud beeping starts from your car's panel. You look at the blinking light, and frown deeply. 

_Shit. Shit! No!_

You notice your dashboard warning lights are on, signalling a failure in the motor.

_This isn't good..._

With a heavy sigh, you pull over to a side of the road. Turning off the music, you exit your car into the pouring rain. Immediately you are soaked from head to toes, and the chilly wind bites your skin. You go over to the hood and open it to inspect the damage. A cloud of black smoke escapes, causing you to cough. You frantically wave your hands to clear the smoke. Soon after, the air was clear and you could see the the overheated engine.

_Damn it, I can't fix it now.._

 The radiator is busted, and it'll need replacing. The car is in no shape to be driven now. Your mind is at loss, thoughts racing, panic rising. You reach in your pockets to pull out a phone, you'll have to call Mark.

After a while of ringing, a voice sounds from the other side of the line. "Hello, sis?" Your brothers voice sends reassurance. "Hey! How's it going?" You can hear noise coming from the background, almost like another voice. You brush it off.

"Mark! Mark, I... I need your help." You're almost embarrassed to admit it, now the surprise is ruined.

Confusion and worry lingers is Mark's voice. "Are you alright? What happened?" He questions. "I can't hear you very well, are you outside?"

You explain your situation. "Y-Yeah, I'm.. I was on my way to your place, I-I wanted to surprise you but..." You felt tears welling in your eyes, voice getting shakier. "M-My car broke down and I can't fix it, I-I..." Your words stuttered, but you tried to hold it all in.

"Calm down, alright! I'll go and get you very soon! Just don't worry!" Mark kept reassuring you, and the background sounds ceased. His words were able to calm you down, and you kept nodding to yourself. "Where are you? Can you see any signs?"

You took a look around, and a sign caught your eye. "Y-Yeah, I see a sign. W-Wait.." You stepped closer to see it better, when suddenly-

**BEEEP**

A truck ran past you, splashing water on you. Your bones shook from the shock, and quiet cries escaped your mouth. "I-I.. M.." You couldn't piece the words to form a sentence. The realization of being stranded in an isolated area, cold, wet and scared, it all finally got to you.

Upon hearing your cries, Mark began consoling. "Hey, hey! It's okay! Don't cry, alright. I promise you, everything will be okay!" His voice rang in your ears. "Now be careful, look around you. Are you safe?"

You took a look all around you. Seeing through the woods was impossible, but the streets seemed quiet with no one around, only the blinking headlights shone from your car. Nodding, you answered. "Y-Yes I'm f-fine.. it's s-safe.." You muttered, and heard a sigh of relief from Mark.

"Okay, good." He said. "Now, I want you to look at the sign again, but be careful."

Complying, you cautiously stepped towards the sign, taking deep breaths. The sign read clearly, that a nearby village by the name of [x] was only five miles away. You informed your brother, and he seemed to be knowing where to drive.

"Alright! Now listen, I'll be in that village in less than an hour. I'll need you to walk to there." Mark explained. "And I assure you, the woods are safe. You'll be fine, trust me! But maybe look out for the spiders that roam the area there." He added jokingly, lightening up the mood. A saddened giggle escaped your lips, and you felt much better.

_Mark knows just what to say.._

 You felt up to it, you felt as you could do it. "Alright. I'll be on the border, w-waiting for you."

"Alright! See you soon!" Mark bid his goodbyes, but before he could hang up you heard another voice. "Is everything fine man?" It was faint, but you could hear it. It seems as if Mark had company. Embarrassment ran through you, knowing you must have made Mark seem like a fool in front of his friends.

Your phone buzzed, you received a text message.

 _I called the pick up, so they'll get your car._  
_Start walking, sis!_  
_See ya soon_

It was from Mark.

You took one last glance at your car. Checking that you have all the valuables, you begin walking down the road. Water splatters under your feet, and rain is pouring down your face. Shivers run down your spine, and your face expression is tense. Nevertheless, you keep walking through the wind and rain.

* * *

 

After a while of walking, your feet are beginning to ache. You've been walking miles by now, nearing the destination.

_Not too far now..._

You remember the reassuring words of your brother, and they keep you going. He's doing so much for you, you honestly feel bad for burdening him at times. You run through the conversation you two held before, and the thought of spiders return to haunt you. You decide to pick up your pace, as you scratch at nothing.

You finally made it to the border of [x], a massive sign welcomed you. By now, you were completely exhausted, drenched and stressed. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw lights approaching. A car stopped by you, and you saw the window roll down. It was Mark.

_Ah, thank God!_

You ran up to the car, watching Mark getting outside, colliding in an embrace. "It's oaky, sis!" He rubbed your back. Head resting on Mark's shoulder, you watched the passenger door open. A tall figure stepped out. You assumed it was the voice you heard on the call, and hid your face from the person's field of view. Mark noticed your action, and chuckled. "Don't worry about him, just get in the car so we can take you home!" Mark loosened his grip, and you got in the back seat of his car. You watched the two talk for a while before getting inside the car themselves.

Mark and his friend shut the doors, and turned to face you. 

"Geez, you are soaked to the bone!" The person said. It was too dark to figure out any features, but what clearly stood out was the thick accent. "God, I feel sorry for you." Said so, he turned to face Mark. "So this is your sister?" He questioned, and Mark nodded.

"Right, lets get you back home, we'll let you rest for a while." Said Mark, and started the car. All buckled up, Mark drove us down to his house. You spent the time watching rain drops run down the window, listening to the two males chat in the front seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a lot of dialogue!! Hope you can follow who says what.  
> [although I've divided each character's speech in a new paragraph, as taught in English classes, so it should be fine.]

Time passed quickly, and your garments were almost dry. Although the car seat was on the contrary. You made a mental note to apologize to Mark later, but for now he hurried you inside the house.

All three of you hurried inside. Upon hitting the light switch, a glimpse of bright green caught your eye. You turn to inspect it, and your jaw dropped in awe. It was Mark's friend. His hair shone a neon green, hard to miss. It was complimented by natural brown shaven hair that extended into a prickly stubble. Baby blue eyes fluttered along with a warm smile. He grinned at Mark. "Phew! Glad that worked out!"

"I was worried there for a second!" Mark smiled back just as enthusiastically, and then you noticed.

"Mark!" You exclaimed. "Your hair!" Hot pink filled your vision, and you watched Mark swish his hair back like a model would.

"You like it?" He asked, throwing a Hand around his friend. "See a theme?" He motioned back and forth between pink and green. "It's a whole 'nother story, but it was for a good cause!" They both smiled happily. "Oh right! Sis, meet Sean!" His friend waved at you upon introduction. You could've swore you saw a glint spark up in Sean's eyes after meeting with yours.

Sean extended his hand for a handshake, and you introduced yourself. "Nice to meet you!" He light up.

You sighed. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to." Turning to face your brother, you apologized. "I didn't know you had company over, I just wanted to surprise you for once."

"Oh, surprise you did!" Mark laughed. "I nearly had a heart attack!" He grabbed at his heart dramatically, and fell backwards into Sean. "Oh, catch me Jack! I'm having a heart attack!" Sean exclaimed loudly and clumsily held Mark up. "By the way.." Mark whispered loudly, hand on one side of his mouth resting comically. "Jack is his nickname!"

You giggled at the two's antics, relieved that Mark or Jack didn't hold anything against you after the scene. Sean proposed to dry up to which you and Mark agreed. Borrowing some clean clothes from Mark, you swiftly change to the sound of pun battle going on in the other room.

"THE AMOUNT OF PUNS IS SHOOTING THROUGH THE ROOF!"

"WHAT'RYA GUN-A DO ABOUT IT, HUH?"

"I'M CONSIDERING NOT REPLYING. BUT I'LL BITE THE BULLET!"

"WELL, YOU GAVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT."

"OH DAMN, SHOTS FIRED!"

You decided to interrupt the two. "Guys, these puns are firing from all directions!" You snicker at your own terrible pun, and watched Sean throw his hands in the air and shout.

Mark elbows you lightly. "Beware, this one's a loud one!"

_So I've noticed.._

 "By the by, Mark hasn't told me much about you." Jack starts small talk. "He's mentioned before about you briefly, but never talked in detail." Mark shrugs it off. "SO! Tell me about yourself, won't you?" Sean asked, stumping you.

You don't really know what to talk about, so you mention briefly some minor details about yourself. Share funny childhood stories of you you and Mark, and watched the two laugh away. Sean's laugh intrigued you, it drew you in. So you finally asked. "Sean, your accent.."

"RIGHT! I'm Irish!" Jack revealed proudly. "That's why my hair's as green as a shamrock!" He joked, brushing his pale hand through the green locks. 

"Green as a jack bean!" Mark added, causing Sean to begin defending himself.

"You're the one to talk, ya'.. ya' pink STINK!" He blocked his nose and waved his hand about as if to clear the stench, causing Mark to punch him jokingly. These shenanigans cause you to laugh.

Jack smiles. "Ah, what a pretty laugh you have!" He sheepishly complimented, throwing you off guard. You tried to deny it, but Jack wouldn't have it. "What? I speak the truth!" A small laugh escapes Sean. "Heh, sorry, I speak on impulse a lot."

Mark only stared and smiled deviously. "And they call it..." He sang his words deeply, dragging them out. "PUPPY LOVE!"

"AY, YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Sean shouted, flustered.

"M-Mark!" You stumbled on your words.

Your brother only laughed. "Take it easy!" He settled Sean down. "Just messin' with ya'!" His big hand ruffled your hair. "Take a joke, geez!"

"Mark! How about we hit a game?" Jack suggested, diverting the embarrassment away.

"Oh? You're a gamer too?" You ask, and Sean nods.

"Of course I am! I have my own YouTube channel too!" He announced proudly. "I'm nothing big, just a doof on a camera!"

"Ah, just the biggest doof generally!" Added Mark, and you watched the two lash at their antics once more. It was quite amusing watching the two. They're both certainly loud, and seem to have a very strong friendship. Sean seems like an interesting guy, and you soon begin to notice his expressions and gestures. His face is very expressive, and hands always moving.

"It's Jacksepticeye if you're curious." Informed Sean. "But hey, I'm not forcing you to check me out!"

"Oh, she's checking you out, alright!" Mark added playfully, and your cheeks change a shade.

"Mark!!" You raise your voice, and leave the room in embarrassment. You heard Mark call out behind you, claiming it as a joke. Personally, you felt tired out, and you didn't feel like getting beaten at games. Mark is much more experienced, and you'd rather let the guest enjoy the time with his friend.

* * *

 

Occupying your brother's room, you jump in the big bed. The loud conversations between the two males sounded through walls, and the occasional jokes thrown made you snicker at times.

_Jacksepticeye, huh..._

You reach over to a nightstand, and borrow Mark's tablet. Opening the YouTube app, you search up Sean's channel. 

_Quite popular._

Skimming through the diversity of his videos, you pull out a pair of earphones and watch a selection of Jack's videos. His jokes, expressions, impersonations and laugh slowly drift you to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. If you're wondering why I keep switching between Jack and Sean, it's because my English lessons have taught me not to repeat a word/name too much. It makes it sound too plain if all you keep writing is Sean this Sean that Sean said Sean smiled etc.  
> TIP: When writing, refer to a character with different names, nicknames and even description. It makes your story much more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize! I realize that some of the actions taken by "you" in the story might not reflect your actions! I just wanted to apologize for keeping this story with one sided character..  
> BUT I HOPE YOU CAN STILL ENJOY THE STORY FOR WHAT IT IS!

Warm rays of sun are peeking through the window. They lightly hit against your skin. It's morning. You awaken with the sounds of nature, and a nagging feeling in your ears. You brush your hand over them, and realization strikes.

_Headphones..._

Your mind had drifted off to sleep by Sean's voice. You remember the energy from his videos. How they all radiated passion and sincerity. He really stood out to you. What truly stuck to you, was Jack's vibrant smile. You found it quite cute and heartwarming.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you slowly slip out of the bed. Making a mental note to apologize to Mark for stealing his room, you get ready for the day. Jumping into yesterday's borrowed clothes and exit the room. You hear a conversation in the kitchen, and you make that your destination.

* * *

 

Upon entering the kitchen, you are warmly greeted by the two males. "Hey, mornin' sis!" Mark flashes you a quick smile, and you return the greeting.

Sean turns to you, and fulls up a grin and waves. Comically, you exclaim."Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies!" You watch as Jack laughs, and Mark shouts.

"AHHH!" Mark grabs at his head. "THERES TWO OF YOU NOW!" He pretends to have a meltdown while Jack strikes up a conversation with you.

"You watched my videos?" He asks. "Oh god, I feel kind of giddy now!"

You smile. "Yeah, I took a look at some of your videos."

"What did you think? If you don't mind me asking!" His arm travels behind his neck, rubbing it slightly out of nervousness.

What could you answer with? You can't just outright say that you found them and him to be cute. You ponder for a brief moment, and settle with the second best thought. "They were very loud." Sean only laughs at your answer.

"That's what they all say! But it's not me who's loud, it's you all who're quiet!" He reasoned. "WHY SO QUIET?"

Mark shakes his head. "Like I said before, biggest doof on YouTube."

You watched the two argue, and ate your breakfast. Sean later struck up a conversation. He asked some questions about you, starting from your favorite color or desert, and escalating up to your views on how planes can fly. You yourself found that Jack loves cake and chocolate chip cookies. It made you giggle at his sweet tooth, and he told you nervously not to laugh at him. But you kept laughing, and soon he joined in too.

Mark suggested to spend today outside. He'd made plans to go to the park, arcade and stop in places to eat. Sean and you agreed, and the three of you were out on an adventure.

* * *

 

"Hooo! If it ain't hot outside!" Mark breathed, swinging his hand near his face to cool down. "Aren't you hot Jack?" He questioned once he saw Jack dressed in a blue hoodie.

Sean shook his head. "It's not that bad! And if it's hot now, it means it'll be cold out later!" He reasoned, but Mark wasn't buying it. You weren't sure if what he said was true, but you didn't want to dwell on it today. You're out to have fun!

"C'mon! Lets hurry to the park already!" You picked up your pace, and waved back at the two males. They smiled at each other, nodded, and sped up. But they ran right past you with mocking sounds. In shock, you began running after them, shouting to wait for you. "Guys? GUYS!" Your ears only heard distant laughter.

Rejoining the two in park, you all agreed on a bet. The person who can skip a rock the furthest, gets treated with an ice-cream by the person with the least distance. All shaking hands to seal the deal, you quickly found yourself losing. While your rock only skipped once or twice, Jack and Mark were battling for top position. Not wanting to lose, you observed the two's movements. You watched their techniques, and tried them out for yourself.

_Ah!_

 Your rock skipped further. Mark noticed this, and warned. "Watch out, someone's catching up!" You tried again, and you nearly skipped the same distance as Mark. "Alright, enough practice!" Mark announced. "This is it, the final moment that will make or brake you! Live or die!" He raised his voice.

"Stop exaggerating!" Sean exclaimed. "I want that ice-cream, so HURRY UP!" This said, the three of you skipped your rocks and...

Mark sighed. "I guess I'm not getting the delicious, scrumptious and marvelous ice-cream... But at least I don't have to pay either!" He elbowed you on the side. You looked at Sean who was beaming with light. You lost.

"Ah man! I feel kind of bad for you, but a bet is a bet!" Jack ruffled your hair with his big palm, and encouraged you. "I'll get you something too, so don't feel like you're at loss here!"

You give him a smile, and walk over to the ice-cream stand. You buy a cone with 2 scoops, the classic choice as the vendor comments.

_Classy._

As you return, Sean's smile grows. "Here's your prize, cheater!" You hand Jack his ice-cream with a snarky attitude.

Jack takes it out of your hands, and denies any accusations. "Cheater? It's just my PLUS ONE BICEPS!" While Jack was distracted showing off, and you were you busy checking him out, Mark crept stealthily from behind. Then... 

"THINK FAST!" Mark shouted, and swatted at Jack's hands sending the ice-cream straight to his face. Sean screamed in a high pitched voice. Grabbing some melted ice-cream from his face, Jack aimed at Mark for revenge, but you were suddenly pulled in the middle of it. Mark had just used you as a shield, and Sean smeared the ice-cream on your face. 

"Jack!" You exclaimed, and he laughed while apologizing.

"Ahaha! Sorry! So sorry! Hahaha!" He stuck out his other hand at you. "Team up to take Mark out?" He proposed.

It didn't take long for you to answer. "Deal!" The two of you shook hands, and borrowing some ice-cream from each others faces you ran after Mark. Loud screams and laughs echoed through the park. By the end of it all, the three of you were now covered in sweet, melted ice-cream. Public toilets were available nearby, so cleaning yourself up was no big deal.

* * *

 

After the laughter died out, you all headed towards the arcade. On the way Mark kept switching places so you were always in the middle. It almost seemed like he forgot how to walk as every few minutes he kept tripping and bumping into you, causing you to bump into Sean. 

You know exactly why he was doing this.

The arcade greeted you with loud music and flashing lights. It pumped you all up, and rose the spirit high. Mark and Sean all took turns to play against each other and you, but they weren't going easy on you. Managing to win some games, you were still pulverized by the two males. Nevertheless, it was fun and you enjoyed it. You even caught yourself at times joining in Mark and Jack's shenanigans. The fun at the arcade  went by in a flash. All the screaming, gaming and pushing around exhausted all of you, so slowly dragging feet you made your way back home.

Sleep crept over quickly, and all of you dropped on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was using the word ice-cream too much, so I thought it'd be a good idea to call it just cream at times... but it made some images pop in my head. I stuck to using ice-cream in the end..
> 
> Probably for the best :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! To make it up to you, I've made something cool for this chapter! Hope you can all see it..

Your eyes flutter slightly open upon shifting and giggling. Afraid to move, your body freezes still, and you try to figure out the situation using your senses. You can feel warmth beneath you, that rhythmically brings you up and down. You peek just a little, and immediately catch a glimpse of green.

_Sean's hair..._

Behind your back, you can feel a presence, and hear muted giggling. It's definitely Mark. You shut your eyes and listen in on an unfolding conversation.

Mark giggles and Jack tries to quiet him down. "Mark you asshole, shut up!" He scolded quietly, almost as a whisper.

"I can't!" Mark struggles to breathe. "This is comedy gold!" You hear some ruffling, and Jack makes a sudden movement.

"Mark no! Put that away!" Your body shifted slightly along with Sean's, but it came to an abrupt halt.

Mark spoke up. "Hey, do you want to wake my sis up?" Jack grunted, and you heard a camera sound.

By now you understood the situation. At the moment, you are lying on top of Sean, head resting on his chest. Meanwhile, Mark is taking pictures of this situation and having a great time laughing and teasing.

"Oh this is absolutely great!" Mark claims. "You look like a lost child after it's first kiss! Jack your face is red!" This followed by more muffled snorting.

Jack sighed deeply. "Mark, would you just!! Argh!!" You could almost sense the embarrassment and frustration in Jack's voice. You yourself could feel your cheeks burning.

_I have to do something!_

As a last resort, you pretend to stretch, and slowly roll off to a side of the couch, freeing Sean's body. You could feel his hands lightly grip at your sides, helping you get off him. Soon, the warmth disappeared, and the giggles along with frustrated murmurs faded from the room. You were left by yourself to stir in the couch, biting your nails over what happened.

_What am I going to say?_

You kept pondering to yourself, but soon realize there's no need to.

_They think I know nothing of what happened, so if I just keep pretending we can all avoid an awkward situation._

With a deep breath, you gather your composure and get up. Suddenly, a scent catches you off guard, a very strong scent. It's sweet and is still lingering about. Whatever could it be? Shaking your head, you walk towards the kitchen to grab a bite.

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Mark, you leak those pictures, I leak your dirty underwear pile!" Greeted with a loud noise, you watch Mark swat his hands about in front of Jack. Sean turns around and your gaze interlocks for what felt like a second. It was quickly broken by the flustered green head trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"Jack, chillax!" Mark mouthed, and quickly turned his attention to you. "Well, well, well! Morning to you sis, had a nice sleep?" You saw him wiggle his brows, and tried not to give away your growing embarrassment.

You decided to play along a bit. "Yes I did, thanks for asking."

Mark's smile only grew wider. "And what about you, Jack?" His head leaned toward's Sean.

"Yes." Jack answered simply but cautiously.

"Good, good!" The smile grew wider. "Ah, but... What's this scent?" Mark pretended to track down the smell with his nose, which led him right in front of you. "Geez sis! You stink of that shamrock's cologne! Either you stole it, or you two been rubbing up or something." He laughed. You stood, grinding your teeth together at your brother.

"THAT'S IT MARK!" Jack stood up swiftly and pulled out his phone. "I'M LEAKING YOUR DIRTY PILE OF KNICKERS!" He threatened and Mark attacked in hopes of confiscating the phone. You decided to cool off in Mark's room meanwhile.

* * *

 

_Huh, whad'ya know. He really did leak it._

You scrolled down Mark's twitter with a lingering grin.

 

Thankfully it seems as Mark hasn't shared the picture. And you're very much sure he wouldn't have regardless.

Suddenly you're disturbed by the sound of a door opening. You glance back to see a bunch of pink hair peek in. "Can I come in?" A low voice asked, and you nodded. Mark slowly slid inside and closed the door behind him. Soon he was standing next to you, both looking outside a window. "I-I wanted tom apologize for acting like a big goof back there."

You smiled at your brother. "Did Jack send you in?" Mark nodded at you, sighing.

Mark began his apology. "It's just that this morning you wer-" But you cut him short.

Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled your big goof of a brother in for a hug. "It's okay, I know already. Let's just forget about it!" Mark returned the hug and informed you.

"Right, the pickup brought your car just recently. I guess you're free to leave today. Jack is also leaving back for Ireland tonight." He ruffled your hair as you muttered a quiet 'oh'. Mark noticed this. "Hey, don't be upset! You'll see your boyfriend another time!"

"Mark!" You didn't hesitate to elbow your brother who found this whole interaction amusing. Leaving the room and Mark behind, you headed to the kitchen to find Sean.

* * *

**Knock knock**

You lightly knocked on a wall to get Jack's attention away from his phone. You started the conversation. "Mark apologized, thanks for giving him a beating over Twitter." You flashed a smile.

"Oh you saw that?" Jack laughed nervously. "It's cool, just sorry about the morning!" He too apologized.

"It's okay!" You reassured Sean and watched the corners of his mouth rise. "So, you're leaving tonight?" 

Jack was thrown off guard by the question. "Ah, yeah! Ireland awaits me, sadly." He sighed deeply. "I'll miss the warm US, Mark and you." 

_I'll miss you too, dummy..._

A long pause followed before Mark's yelling from another room broke the ice. "I WANT THAT GOLD JACK!"

You both laughed, and Jack took this moment as an opportunity to invite you out. "Hey, before I leave, how about I repay you for that ice cream?" His sweet words burned your cheeks and ears, and you stumbled on your words. Sean only giggled and offered to buy you cake at a cafe.

"Y-Yeah, a cake sounds good!" You blushed, and Sean reached out to ruffle your hair.

"Let's go then!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM CRYING, I WAS JUST WRITING THE CHAPTER WHEN I CLICKED SOMETHING AND THE PAGE WENT BACK AND I LOST ALL MY PROGRESS!!!! fuck my life... now I can't remember the way i started.... nooooo..... i HAD SO MUCH PROGRESS DONE..
> 
> Also, ughh so so SOO sorry for taking this long to update.. Sixth form is killing me, and I have exams in two WEEKS. Hopefully you all can forgive me.. Thank you for all your nice comments!! Please enjoy!

You accepted Jack's invitation gladly, however to your discomfort Mark had overheard the conversation, and repeated the word "Date!" every few seconds. With a burning face, you quickly pulled on your shoes and followed Jack outside embarrassed. Sean was lightly laughing over the situation earlier, trying to make you feel calmer. While Jack was taking his time looking for directions on his phone, you took a look back at Mark's house, and saw your brother wiggle his dark eyebrows at you, propped against a window. Swiftly turning around, you began following the loudmouth, who took the lead. "Lets go!"

On the way, the tall male began making small talk, asking you how it feels to live alone, and what you're interested in. You gladly answered, taking your time not to say anything too embarrassing. You too learned that Jack had studied Hotel management, and retired from playing drums in a university band. You were pleasantly surprised, and praised the tall male. He smiled back at you, happily. "Thanks!"

The walk wasn't too long, and you two soon approached a small, but what seemed a local cafe. Even though it's size, it seemed very charming. Jack skipped in front of you, and held the door open. "After you!" You thanked him with a smile, and entered. Immediately the both of you were met with warm smiles from employees, and alluring music softly rang in your ears. Asking for a table for two, you were lead to a tiny table near a window.

"This was the closest place, according to Google maps, at least!" Jack started, and studied the surrounding in awe. "And boy, is this place charming!"

You had to agree. "It is very pretty." You enjoyed the warm feeling of the cream walls, decorated with frames and colorful, pastel flowers.

Hearing that, Sean quietly muttered under his breath. "You're pretty yourself." You soon watched his eyes widen, and face take a darker shade. "Ah sorry! On impulse! I mean, you are pretty but! Ah!" He fumbled and tripped on his words, and quickly his his face behind a menu. "Oh, would you look at this! Chocolate cake, how fitting!"

You blushed, yet also steered away from the conversation to avoid unnecessary tension. "Y-Yeah, why don't we order a pair of that?"

Signalling to a waitress, Jack ordered slices of chocolate cake for you and himself. Asking if you wanted anything to drink, you quietly ordered a small cup of your favorite hot drink. Jack followed your lead, and asked for a cup of coffee. The service was quick, so waiting wasn't much of a problem. When the order arrived, you were both blown away from how delicious the desert tasted.

"Now this is cake!" Jack exclaimed, eyes beaming. "A man can get used to this sweet burst!" He smiled, crumbs of cake stuck to his cheek. You decided to keep quiet about that, and giggled. Paranoid, Sean began to question you and wiped his face furiously.

As if to take revenge, Jack motioned at your chin. "You have food stuck on your face too." You quickly brushed a hand over your chin to clean it, but you stopped short as Jack started to laugh. "No, not that one, your other chin! Haha, sweet revenge!"

You both kept up this charade of trying to trick each other, smiling, laughing and enjoying the fun time together. Once the cake was gone, you both calmed down and decided to sip your coffee and discuss any random topic of why dogs bark or even if the Easter bunny exists. You lost the debate to the energetic loudmouth, who was not letting go of his belief.

Your drinks didn't last long, and since Jack had repaid you for the ice-cream you both were free to return back to Mark's place. On the Way back, you decided to ask Sean of his YouTube career, and he enthusiastically talked about it. The walk back seemed fast, and you soon found yourself back, Mark greeting you both.

"Back already?" Mark questioned, and you glared at him playfully.

"We were there for a good hour, minus the walk forth and back!" Jack claimed.

Mark smiled deviously at you. "Date go smoothly?" And before you could protest, he locked you in a grip and tousled your hair. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Relax!" While you struggled, he turned to Jack. "Ready to film?"

"I was born ready!" The green haired male exclaimed, and walked off to set up equipment. Mark loosened his grip, and for your help to set up. Sighing, you agreed.

Your brother stationed you behind a camera to monitor, and you watched the two jump to shenanigans and shoot a video. The whole time, you noticed the only one you were remotely paying attention to was Sean. You studied his body language, and felt butterflies whenever the male laughed.

Filming took a while, and evening soon rolled close. It was time for you and Jack to part ways from Mark.

You hugged your brother, who returned the embrace. "I'll miss you Mark, but I won't miss your _snarky_ attitude at all!"

"I love you too, sis!" Mark laughed, and turned to Jack. You watched them both say their goodbyes and exchange an intricate handshake.Once done, Sean turned to you.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He smiled bittersweet. "It was great hanging out with you and Mark, I'll miss the fun! Since all I'll be greeted back at Ireland is the fucking RAIN!" He cursed the sky above, and while laughing, hugged you. You closed your eyes, and a sweet scent met your senses. You didn't want to let go at all, but alas you did.

You two exchanged numbers, and said your last goodbye to Jack. He put all his belongings in an Uber, and drove off. From there on, you bid so long to your brother, and drove back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this a second time, doesn't sound as good... ugh why did this happen... Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. After the exams I should have way more time to write!


End file.
